The Young and the Cold
by StandStillTime
Summary: She wasn't the most saintly person in the world, but even she didn't deserve to be kidnapped and left on an island with the devil himself. There's only one thing a Snow Queen can do in this situation, and that is to freeze everything to the core. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from OUAT. I don't even fully own my OC.

* * *

The sound of waves woke the slumbering girl. The remnants of sleep escaped her, replaced by surprise and alarm.

It wasn't the sound of the ocean that alarmed her, which was odd as well since her kingdom was always very quiet and peaceful, but it was that she was waking up. Which meant that she had previously been sleeping. And she shouldn't have been sleeping because she usually didn't.

Unless she was encased in ten feet of impenetrable ice, then she slept quite soundly.

Her striking blue eyes widen. She shot up from the sand that she had previously been laying on.

Sand? The beach!

The ocean was before her. It's dark water lit by the eerie pallor of the moon.

The pale girl searched frantically for a sign of how she came to be **here** when she should have been in the safe confines of her icy castle.

Her gaze stopped at a small dark spot on the moon. Squinting her eyes, she sees the retreating silhouette of a fleeing ship.

The young girl's eye narrow with suspicion. The ship was certainly one of hers, though she couldn't figure out how anyone could have thawed it. It would have required a tremendous amount of magic. That and the magic it took to make the ship take flight.

Someone with magic had kidnapped her and brought her to some random beach. She knew of many who would want her gone but there was only one person who had both the motive and the power.

She remembered, just yesterday she was lounging around in her castle like any other normal day.

_She was sitting lazily on her throne. Her court consisting only of herself. _

_She enjoyed the peacefulness and it was nice up until a loud bang came from her doors._

_A woman in black stalked through her courtroom, stopping a few feet short from the unimpressed queen. Judging by her attire, the strange woman had also come from some sort of nobility._

_The young queen furrowed her brows, "An unwelcome visitor," she declared to no one but herself._

_The woman gave her a snarky smirk, earning her no points from the girl. "You must be Anastasia, the snow queen of Antebellum."_

_Her voice was sultry with false kindness. _

_A frown pulled her rosy lips, insulted by the woman's false display. "And you, my uninvited guest. What is your name?"_

_The women didn't even bat an eye. "My name is Regina."_

_She recognized that name._

"_I'm the-"_

"_The Evil Queen."_

_The girl finish softly as realization dawn on her._

_Regina raised a finely plucked eyebrow, "It seems my reputation precedes me."_

_Anastasia gave an uninterested look, "You are probably the second most hated women according to the people of this kingdom. So tell me, Evil Queen, why are you here?"_

"_I would like to offer you a...gift." From her hand, Regina produced a shiny red apple._

"_I am not interested in a sleeping curse."_

_Regina regarded her comment with a red condensing smile. "This isn't one of my cursed apples. This is an apple of knowledge. It grants the user wisdom."_

_The Snow Queen raised from her seat, her gaze as chilling as a winter storm. Sharp spikes of ice shot forward from her throne almost piercing the Evil Queen's throat. "Are you insinuating that I am stupid?!"_

_Once again, Regina remain unfazed by the younger girl. "Not at all. I am merely offering you something of value to me. And I hope that in return you will do me a favor."_

_Anastasia scoff, "We finally reach the heart of the matter." She plopped herself back onto her throne._

"_There is a child, an insolent girl that I wish to destroy. Her name is Snow White and with this offer, I want you to freeze her to the core." Regina waved a manicured hand dismissively, "Much like the statues you decorate the entrance to your castle with."_

_The statues the Evil Queen referred to were soldiers and citizens who had came to bother her. Anastasia assessed the Evil Queen critically. "This Snow White is __**your**__ enemy, why don't you get rid of her with your sleeping curse?"_

"_Because the curse will work only if the poison was taken willingly."_

"_You do realize that those statues you speak of are not actually dead. It is not the end for them. Even though they are encase in eternal ice, they are theoretically still alive."_

_Regina's red lips curled into the most evil and cruel smile Anastasia have ever seen. _

"_And that is __**precisely**__ why I am asking this from you of all people. I want that little bitch to suffer. What better way than to make her spend eternity frozen in place as she watch, knowing that I have won."_

_Anastasia nodded understandingly. "Well as you've said early, you're offering me the apple because it is something __**you**__ hold value to. I refuse your offer, simply on the grounds that you are offering me a common produce in trade."_

_Regina look to her with surprise, making the Snow queen smirk in response._

"_Perhaps next time you'll learn to offer me a better deal." She made a turn to leave, but on an afterthought, "Oh and Regina…"_

_The older Queen look to the younger one with less confidence than when she first came._

_A stomp on the foot and a wave of icy magic swirled from her step, traveling from the courtroom and into the yard. From the large glass windows, Regina can see her soldiers in their black armor freeze in place. A veil of pale blue ice encased them._

_A wide child-like grin was on the Snow Queen's beautiful face. "I'll be keeping your soldiers. Think of it as a toll for intruding in my space."_

'Of course that uptight bitch would take it personally and come to exact revenge on her,' Anastasia thought scathingly.

The vessel was too far ahead for her to shoot down, the girl could do nothing but turn her heel and make her way into the island.

She had hope that there were people that can help her find her way back home, but as she search the area, she was met with disappointment.

It was a jungle no matter which way she turned. The area was obviously unpopulated.

They had left her in an uninhabited island. A young queen. A fragile lady was left to fend for herself.

"When I get out of here, that bitch is going to pay."

* * *

Author's note; I've been meaning to write a Peter Pan fanfic for awhile but I wasn't sure what to write about. Then I watch Frozen and I was inspired. My oc is a lot like Elsa, she has the same powers, she's also queen, and for visuals; she looks like her too. The only difference is her history and her personality. I also change the kingdom's name from Arendelle to Antebellum. I wasn't sure how much of the character I should rip off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thank you for reading my stories and many thanks for the people who followed, Favorited or reviewed!

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in the dark jungle, Anastasia quickly retracted her steps and returned to the shore. She hadn't realized how pitch black the jungle was at night especially with towering trees and foliage that blocked any light from the moon.

Ana wasn't use to roughing it out in the wilderness, as expected from someone of her standing. There were two many things to look out for. She was dismayed to see that her dress was already torn from getting snagged onto the protruding branches.

She plopped herself back onto the sand.

What was she to do now? She just needed a boat and a crew to sail her back to Antebellum.

She had thought about making a boat herself. Ice floats afterall.

But even with a boat she wouldn't know where to go. She didn't even know where she was.

"Seems like Regina really thought this through."

"Captain?"

"What is it Smee?" Killian didn't spare a glance at the short stubby mate, his eyes were on his spyglass, trained to a red spot of light in the distance. It fell straight down onto the horizon.

"Well now aren't you glad that isn't us," he mused thoughtfully.

A strange ship had landed on the Neverland shores close enough to the Jolly Roger to spot.

The pirate ship, in response, changed her course in hopes of meeting with this mysterious ship who had somehow found its way to Pan's island, but before they got close, the ship took off again. It flew into the air the same way the Jolly Roger did when it had the Pegasus feathers for a sail.

And now that its been reduced to a fiery burning heap falling out of the sky, Killian realized that Pan knows about the ship too. And it neither had permission to enter or leave his domain.

"He's definitely not showing mercy tonight," the captain mumbled to himself.

"Captain," the voice repeated.

Killian sigh. "What is it Smee?" he asked, this time turning to face the man.

Smee looked puzzled, "There's a girl on shore waving at us. Should we send a boat for her?"

Killian's face mirrored the other man, "A girl? In Neverland?" He made his way to the other side of his ship, this time directing his telescope at the island.

And sure enough, there was a girl waving frantically at them.

"Is this some kind of a trick?"

"Orders Captain?" A crewmen asked.

"Aye let her board."

It would seem the strange ship had left something behind. Though he couldn't figure out why anyone would travel to Neverland of all places to leave a girl behind, he suppose he was about to find out.

The girl before him was fair and beautiful in a sort of enchanted way. Her snowy skin, light gold hair and a shimmery light blue gown was a stark contrast to dark midnight blue eyes that were currently watching him curiously.

"Are you the captain of this vessel?"

Killian smirked, judging by slight hint demand in her voice, he guess she was a noble of some sort. "Aye. I am the proud owner of the Jolly Roger."

He gave her a mock bow which made her frown in response.

"Killian Jones at you service."

He offered her his hand in which she promptly ignored. Her eyes stayed on his odd assortment of men. They were all ruggish and dirty.

"And who might you be, m'lady?"

"Anastasia, Queen of Antebellum."

Killian raised an eyebrow; nobles, queens, close enough he supposed.

"And was that your boat who just flew off?" he wiggled his fingers at the direction said boat went off to.

"Yes...and no. I was kidnapped and brought here. And I would very much like to return home. Take me back to Antebellum and I will reward you."

Killian chuckled, as did his crew. "That's unfortunate but I'm afraid we can't help you."

Ana furrowed her brows, "Why not? I am a Queen. Do as I say or you will regret it?"

"We need permission to leave this island you see. And I've been asking Pan for permission for quite some time now." A decade to be exact. "He hasn't budged yet."

"Permission to leave?" Ana asked.

Killian nod, an amused smile on his face. This girl was different from any Queen he's ever met. It could be that she was only a teenager but she appeared to be too naive to be ruling.

"And this Pan person," she continued, "he is the King here?"

"He is of that sort," Killian answered calmly, "This is his island, Pan's island."

_Pan's island._ She remembered hearing that from somewhere.

"I don't suppose he's after you."

She looked up, alarmed, "After me? Why would he?"

Killian look thoughtful. "No reason. Well he doesn't usually go after girls anyways... Nothing to fear then."

Ana wasn't reassured by Killian's 'no fear'. In fact, she was even more on edge by the way he spoke of Pan.

_Pan. Pan. Pan…_

"C-Captain, even if Pan doesn't need girls, he'll want us to turn her in." Smee was scared when it came to any possible problems they might face with Pan. The lost boys were extra bothersome whenever Pan was unhappy with his pirate neighbors.

"P-Pan's island," she stuttered, "You mean Neverland"

Killian was surprise to see the girl look frighten. In the short time span of meeting her he had opted her for the hot-headed, stubborn, fearless type.

"No! We must leave this place immediately."

The girl began to nervously pace about.

"Any reason why the lady is in distress?"

"Peter Pan lives here!" she exclaimed as if that was enough of an explanation.

"Yes I gather that much. And the thought of him makes me also want to squeal like a scared little girl."

Ana glared at him with as much ferocity as she can currently muster.

"Care to share with me why you're so afraid when you haven't even met the little devil yet?"

Ana huffed, still looking nervously about as if the devil was about to appear.

"In Antebellum, there are stories of a monster boy called Peter Pan who would steal misbehaving children from their beds at night and bring them to a hellish place known as Neverland. There he would brainwash them and make them do savage things. He would eat the children that he has no need for or the ones that wouldn't do as he say."

Killian snorted, trying to hold in his laugh. He really shouldn't find her explanation so funny since she wasn't entirely inaccurate.

"Not to mention, he's immune to magic."

Finally, Ana looked at the captain, noticing is strained face, "What? Am I wrong?"

Killian straighten up. "Well your story holds some truth to it-" He was about to explain but was interrupted.

"Captain! The Lost boys are coming!" Someone cried from the crows nest.

The panicked look on Anastasia's face made Killian burst into action. He quickly grab an old dusty coat that belong to one of the crewmen and shoved it into her arms. "Put this on."

"You want me to dress like a commoner?" Her face grimaced at the dirty article.

Killian rolled his eyes, "If you don't disguise yourself then Pan's boys will take you away."

This got the girl to do as she's told. By the time the coat was on her, Killian put a large hat over her head, covering most of her face. "Stay behind the crew."

"Once he leave," the fear was evident in her voice, "We'll leave this island."

Killian looked grim, "Not immediately. But we will."

"What does Pan look like?" she asked. She wondered if he was every bit as ugly as how the story described him.

Killian smiled at her, behind the queen's bravado, she was just like any other kid scared of the monster under her bed. "He isn't some hideously distorted boy, only his soul. He has blondish brown hair and dark eyes. You'll know him when you see him, this boy's a leader."

Ana nodded before hiding behind a large, smelly man.

The second Ana was out of view, heavy footsteps landed on the deck.

The first to board was the tallest of the six boys. He was hooded and while the others stood confidently on the ship, this boy made his way to address the captain.

"We've had an intruder today," the boy stated.

"Aye," the captain's face was guarded, waiting to see what the Lost Boys wanted. "And you boys dealt with it no doubt."

"Of course." The boy smirked. "But somethings still off, he wants to know if you have a hand in this."

"Me?" the captain asked. "Well if you're wondering if we had time to sit down for tea and share tales about the sea, then I am sad to say that the Jolly Roger didn't get to them in time. They made off in quite a hurry."

The boy frown, looking irritated with the man, "If you know anything about our little visitor, then you better speak up now or you'll find yourself in the fathoms of the sea."

"Oh yes. Much like that other ship. If you boys weren't so quick to burn the bloody thing down, then you might have time to ask them what they were doing in Neverland."

The boy shoves the captain roughly.

Killian allowed him to do so since he really didn't need to be on Pan's bad side at the moment.

The boy turn to the crew, Ana noticed curls of blondish hair from behind the hood. His hair did look to be on the darker side but she wasn't sure if that was from the lighting.

The boy's eye landed on Ana, his face broke into a mean sneer, "Another stowaway, Killian. You're becoming predictable."

He marched over to her, pulling her from the crowd. "This boy belongs to us. You should know better by now."

"That's where you're wrong," Killian grin charmingly, ready to sell a lie, "That ones a girl, and she's one of my crew. She's of no use to you lot."

"Since when did you have a girl in your crew?"

"Since forever," Ana piped in.

"Aye," Killian agreed, "She's usually below deck."

The boy looked unconvince, "You're trying to tell me that you have a pirate girl here that we haven't seen once."

_Pirates? This was a pirate ship? It explains the dirty men._

The boy turn to Ana menacingly. "Are you lying, girl?" he spat.

Ana stiffen. "I would never lie to the great Peter Pan..."

The boy smirked and from behind his shoulder, Ana can see Killian shaking his head, mouthing 'not him.'

Ana's eyes widen, "or to his wonderful lost boys," she try to cover her blunder.

The boy before her suddenly turn less menacing and more respectful when he caught sight of something behind her.

Ana jumped when she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders. She felt a warm breath on her neck, "Nice try."

Ana reeled back and was met with a very handsome looking boy. He had light brown hair and dark eyes with a distinctively evil glint in them. He smiled at her in a way that she quickly realize was false kindness.

"Peter Pan."

He gave her a wide grin, "What a pretty little bird you are."


End file.
